For precise control of electrically commutated engines and electrical drives, fast and accurate measurement of the angular position of the rotating motor or drive shaft is required. One conventional approach for measuring such an angular position is to use incremental angular position sensors, such as a tooth wheel or pole wheel type sensors, for example. While incremental sensors typically provide accurate measurement, even at high speeds, they provide only discrete (not continuous) angle measurements. Another approach is to use magnetoresistive type angle sensors, such as giant magnetoresistive (GMR) and anisotropic magnetoresistive (AMR) angle sensors, to measure the angular position. While such angle sensors provide continuous angle measurement, they typically do not provide the required accuracy, particularly at high rotational speeds. As a result, commonly employed techniques often involve using optical encoders or synchro-resolvers which, although providing accurate angle measurement, are complicated and costly.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the embodiments of the present disclosure.